Passion and Poison
by donael
Summary: Sookie must confront her past to move forward. AH, OOC
1. Intro

Wearing stiletto heals to a dance club would have been insane for most serious dancers but she was nowhere near professional. The ID she flashed the door man was borrowed, but he didn't looked close enough to it, he was paying attention to her curves. It was her blessing and curse.

Passing the make shift bar by she wistfully looked at the vodka at the back row but her heart told her there was no way she could both dance and drink, especially in the shoes she choose for the night. Quickly she found herself on the dance floor in the middle of the heated mass of bodies. No one knew her or her past. This suited her just fine. There were things in her past she would just as soon as forget if she could.

The first half of the night passed in a blur of bumping and grinding against whoever was the nearest to her. Whether it was a woman or man she wasn't too picky. The contact of skin against skin in normal circumstances would turn her stomach inside out but here it was part of the ritual, the dance, and the excitement of it all.

The music was loud and fast the DJ was a former friend of hers and promised a limited amount of slow dances. She preferred it hard and fast, just like her men. He waved from the stand in the front of the club, beckoning her to come speak with him. He had a crowd around him; most of the people were groupies who followed him from club to club on a circuit. In a former life she had been one of those groupies. He was her universe at one time but that was so long ago she almost didn't recognize him when he stopped her on the street two weeks ago. But she was unforgettable.

Blue eyes that looked as if they were carved from a glacier far in the north, blond hair naturally highlighted by the sun, heart shaped face and hour glass figure most woman worked at but came naturally to her; all of which had caught his eye right away. They hadn't seen one another in close to ten years. He changed a lot in that time and it was evident in the bags under his eyes dark brown eyes, hair that was cut at blocky angles and the track mark up his arm he was still into the same things he was into ten years ago. Once her lover and dealer, she was drawn to him not for his personality but his connections.

Shaking her head she spun away from his summons, there were no ties between the two. She appreciated his interest but she was a different woman now. When they knew one another she was a child in comparison to who she was today. Clean and sober for ten years, inadvertently in part thanks to him.

Her hips gyrated to the music blaring from the giant speakers facing the crowded dance floor; blond hair floated around her stomach and sweat pooled in her cleavage. It had been a long time since she was in public let alone on a dance floor. The ache in her feet she ignored in hopes the burning sensation in her brain would be over powered. Arms and legs were rubbing against all types of body parts. Men and women pulsated with the music. Any bystander would tell you later she had the dance floor to herself no one dancing could hold a candle to her. The graceful limbs encased in tight jeans and a barely there tank top moved in perfect time with the music.

She tried to roll the stress out of her shoulders; they had been tense for years. The man she was dancing with was a bit on the short side but her focus was on the beat. He was trying to convince the blond bomb shell to go off the dance floor for a drink. Her intense eyes closed against his words as if she was trying to block everything but her movements. Their bodies moved back and forth together as if they were waves in the ocean, lightly he put his hands on her hips. Helping his timing, she slowly moved now his body slithering only to pop up like a cork when she was near his most excited region. Turning to face away from him she pressed her ass against his hard on and rubbed. It was for neither her pleasure nor benefit it was just routine. The excitement she once had from getting guys off like this had lessened over the years. Especially since she had only been out in public for the last four months. Women were more difficult to excite like this.

A slower song began and he grabbed her around her waist pulling her close. The smell of whiskey was overpowering coming from his breath and pores. He reeked. She used her height as leverage against his strength to push away. Disgustedly she left the dance floor in search of a cool glass of water.

Standing near the edge of the bar, she waited for a break in the constant business of the parched dancers. The bar tender spotted her standing in the corner and nodded to her, letting her know he would be with her shortly.

"What can I get for you?" He glanced at her outfit and grinned.

"A bottle of water, please." She had learned over the years a kind word could sometimes go very far with people.

"You want some alcohol to go with that." He raised an eyebrow at her, questioning her lack of interest in freeing her inhibitions with a little booze.

"No." Putting her money on the counter, her hips moved of their own accord with the music.

"Whatever." He put the money in his pocket rather than the cash register, which instantly put her on edge. She waited patiently for the water as the music picked up again.

A red and blue light flashed against the window and immediately caught her attention. She didn't wait for her bottle of water. Exiting the building, she didn't look behind her as the raid went down. For once in her life luck was on her side as she slipped into the darkness of the night. Her heels clicked rapidly taking her away from her passion and poison.


	2. Chapter 1

A light drizzle of rain started minutes before reaching her car. The mist and fog accompanied her; holding her like a blanket giving her protection from what was ever out there. She had parked a mile or two away from the rave, in a well-lit parking lot. The hike there and back plus the dancing had burned away the cravings she constantly battled. Tonight was a test of her will power and dangerous test but she passed.

Feeling confident the poisons were not going to win; at least not tonight. She paused on the passenger side of her old car; it had once belonged to her grandmother. The woman had raised her or as much as the rebellious girl would allow. Her brother had turned out much better than she but as her therapist told her repeatedly she couldn't go back and change history. Even if she could most things she would have left alone. The biggest thing she would have changed would have been never selling her body for drugs.

The fact she could claim ownership of doing drugs and enjoying them was one thing. Yet for her to earn the money for those drugs she sold herself to so many men she lost count. She liked sex and most of it was good but on the rare occasion she met up with a violent 'John' she endured whatever they doled out. The high she during sex and the dance floor, typically wore off hours after she had popped her pill. At one point she was hippy tripping, taking both LSD and E, for her highs. Studies say it is not addictive. No, the substance itself, but the effects and feelings of euphoria are.

Shaking her head she cleared the unwanted thoughts away. Tonight was a celebration; the slight ache in her feet reminded her of her dancing. The one freeing thing she could still do without drugs. Dancing helped her battle the addiction and she smiled in thought of her hours on the dance floor. Digging her car key out from her bra she moved the fleshy tissue from side to side until her fingers clasped the metal ring with a single key.

Unlocking the car she quickly slid into the passenger side, since the driver side door hadn't worked since she was in high school. Slamming the car door, she automatically locked the manual button down. She slipped the tank top off her clammy skin, only to replace it with a 'Hello Titty' t-shirt her brother had given her as a gag gift upon her release from prison. Taking the stiletto shoes off was a relief too. The four inch height advantage the shoes gave her was necessary, considering she only grew to 5' 2". Wiggling her toes the circulation slow returned to the tips of the digits.

Climbing over the center console she plopped into the driver seat. Putting the key into the ignition and turning, her old clunker roared to life, scaring a cat rummaging for scraps near a burger joint. The music assaulted her ears before she could turn it down, another present from her brother. Three Doors Down, Evanescence, Garbage, Nickelback, and laughably Marilyn Mason were mixed together for a blend of soul, pop and heavy metal. Letting the car idle before putting it into drive she noticed a man in the shadows, just outside the range of the parking lot light. He was tall and had light hair, she was quick to notice his stance; he looked like someone with presence. Almost like a cop, but that was silly she didn't have to worry he would have been at the raid. If he had been, wouldn't he have already tried to arrest her? Wouldn't he have?

Nervously she zoomed out of the parking lot. The man in the shadows made a note in a little flip book from his breast pocket. Liscene plate: LJHJ-ELM. Oddly the liscense plate didn't carry any numbers. It must have been a personalized plate. He was confident he would be solving the woman's identity, in a few hours. Sighing he radioed his location to the squawk box under his jacket.

"Officer Northman, Officer Eric Northman radio your position." The dispatcher and personal friend mewed at him.

"At the corner of Holly way and Pena Blvd. Returning to site, ETA 5 minutes. Followed suspect to car." He hadn't been winded following the young woman away from the raid. There were several officers waiting in the shadows to follow and apprehend anyone leaving the rave party. They were illegal and often were closely associated with drug use. The surveillance set up had many angles of the rave and the primary target was DJ Billy C, a known drug dealer. Knowledge of his deals, were wide and far but no one had yet to actually see him sell anything. Tonight was different, the hidden mic and high resolution video of the dance floor would lend to the prosecution. Fourteen officers and one undercover officer were involved in the raid. His partner, Sam Merlot, looked like a scuz bucket but in truth he was one of the nicest people he had every the pleasure to work with. Sam was the bartender at the rave; he was the one who tipped Eric off to follow the young woman simply known as 'Jugs'. DJ Billy C, was claiming he was going to get his personal whore back from the dead; this night. But it seemed 'Jugs' was less interested in the lure of drugs and sex, in favor of dancing.

Most of the night, the officers in the surveillance van from three blocks down watched the interaction between DJ Billy C and his groupies but when he pointed to someone they came running. 'Jugs' was the only person in the entire building who wasn't at the beck and call of the DJ. It initially shocked the officer's, that someone would fail to go get their drugs but as the night progressed the camera was turned again and again to the single female; who not only didn't seem to be using but was there to actually dance.

Eric turned around after watching the yellow beater rush out of the parking lot. His long legs at up the pavement as he returned to the raid. DJ Billy C was the primary target of the night but it was a bonus for the department to be bringing in the rest of the ravers. It would generate a lot of revenue for the city, which Chief Sophie-Anne Le'Clarie had notified the officers were their primary objectives. To serve and protect was not in her vocabulary.

He grinned as his partner was loaded into the back of a patty wagon with the rest of ravers. He was making such a ruckus no one would expect him to be one of the officers who made this go down. It could be construed as entrapment in some courts but thankfully the Judge in the district knew about the dealings of the department and the long standoff between the department and DJ Billy C. Personally the Judge Niall Brigant wanted the DJ fried but would settle for life in prison. The previous year the Judge had lost his granddaughter to crystal meth. It was a shock to the small family when the girl died. The coroner had determined the death an overdose and hadn't seen any long term damage indicating the girl had been a short period of time.

Niall was relentless to clean the city and county of any drug dealers but when each one came forward the claimed they made their own for sale. The Judge knew there was some sort of underground circuit where the kids could go and use freely but was uncertain where or when these things would be going on. So eight months ago he approached Sophie-Anne for assistance with his witch hunt, a deal was made. He would personally donate 5,000 dollars to her re-election campaign for each known drug dealer we brought for prosecution. It had corruption written all over it, but Eric was in no position to point fingers or have the public at large know about the deal. In the last six months he was on probation for roughing up too many released convicts. Something about the release of felons back into society made him go into a rage. Yet, Eric's back was protected by both Sophie-Anne, who didn't mind the revenue Eric generated by bringing in the 'really bad guys', and his partner whom had buffered Eric's rage and reputation.

DJ Billy C was brought out in silver bracelets, it was a beautiful sight. There was a video camera following his entire arrest. It wasn't only for the view pleasure of the department at a later time but to make sure everything was done to the letter in case the DJ hired some fancy lawyer.

"Hello Officer Northman," Billy swung his hair out of his face only to have it back and obstruct his view of the giant standing on the side lines. "Beautiful night isn't it."

Eric looked at the handcuffs around Billy's wrists, "Sure is a beautiful night and it is getting nicer by the minute."

The arresting officer paused; yanking Billy to a stop in front of the Viking descendant. Eric looked down his nose at the drug dealer. There was a burning question still unanswered, "Where is the stash hidden?"

"I believe I have the right to remain silent." Billy wasn't high like the rest of the ravers. He was stone cold sober for now at least.

Eric nodded his head to the arresting officer and Billy was gently pushed between the shoulder blades towards an awaiting patrol car. The search was on. Eric entered the rave building which was little more than an abandoned building. The only things brought into the building were the DJ equipment, the make shift bar and several port-a-potties placed near the exits to the building. Forensic guys were searching the speakers and make shift bar. The only place left to search was the shit houses and not of the top of Eric's list to go rummaging around in. Still, drug dealers were notorious for hiding drugs in shitty places in hopes to trip up the dogs. Slipping off his over coat and pulling on some nitrile gloves he opened the door to the nearest shit house. The stench was the first thing to hit him. But more importantly were the amenities lining the walls. There were several pieces of paper with hearts stamped on them, taped to the walls. He also noticed there were plastic baggies galore on the floor.

Muttering to himself, "Jackpot."

* * *

><p>Playlist from Sookies car is at :grooveshark (dot) com / (pound sign) / playlist / Passion (plus) And (plus) Poison (plus) Chapter (plus) 2 / 61348753 just take out the spaces and put in the appropriate dots, pound sign, or plus sign


	3. Chapter 2

Eric backed out of the port-a-potty leaving all evidence intact. Then he went to the other three in the building finding the same evidence in all. It was little wonder why the other officers had left the toilets for last. Everyone was hoping they could find the stash without going near the filthy things. He had done his job, the surveillance and had made sure his partners cover wasn't blown. But he really wanted Billy to go down; hard.

"Hey, Al! I know there is a protocol for how you run your animal but bring that mutt over here I think I found something." Eric bellowed across the building to the handler of the K-9.

In the breaking light of dawn he couldn't see over well and only knew Al had heard him by the middle finger the handler saluted him with. Chuckling to himself he shook his head with action. The rising sun did little to chase away the darkness.

Eric waited; leaning against the wall of the grimy building. He watched the progress of the handler going from speakers to make shift bar and then finally watched as the dog meandered to the first port-a-potty. As if someone had hit the stop button the dog sat in front of the temporary toilet. Al noted the spot and marked it by taking pictures from different angles with the camera that had previously swung from his neck; then walked the dog around the toilet only to have the animal to sit by the front door again.

They repeated the process in front of the other three toilets. The dog was praised and given a bone to gnaw on at the feet of his handler. Eric approached cautiously, even though he had been around the dog as a pup, their protective nature of their handlers was ingrained into each dog. Within four steps of Al the dog growled and dropped his bone.

"Malto" the quiet command settled the dog and once again he sat to chew on his treat. "What gave you the idea a narcotic odor was present?"

"The floor is littered with baggies. I was hoping the drugs weren't too far from there. Where do you think they are hidden? In the shitter itself?" Eric warily stepped towards his long time buddy.

"Doubtfully, they are probably hidden in the front door. When I walked Malto around the entire toilet he repeatedly sat by the front door. That was where the odor was the strongest. We can wait for the forensic guys to dismantle them or you can take Malto's record for the warrant. Either way they are there." Al leaned down and patted the dog on the head.

"Did you see any of the surveillance yet?"

"Yeah, there was a lot of traffic nearest the DJ and the toilets. The blond was hot." There was no need for him to comment on which blond. Everyone in the van had drawn straws for her arrest. Eric had the longest straw, earning him the right to arrest her. "She slip through your fingers?"

"No, I let her go. Sam gave me the heads up before the raid went down. She never went to the DJ or the crappers and she only ordered water when she went to the bar. She left before Sam could get the water for her. Something spooked her though. I am going to look in on her later." Eric noticed the cluster fuck around the first toilet. The forensic guys were suiting up like they were going into chemical warfare.

"How are you going to catch up with her later?" Al was enjoying the impending show as well.

"I have my ways. But I think I am going to head out and take a quick nap before heading back to the station. This night shift has kicked my ass. We're not as young as we used to be." Eric emphasized his comment with a huge yawn.

"Speak for yourself old man. I am on call most days of the week and they don't give a fuck if I need to sleep or if Malto needs to sleep either. Sophie-Anne can kiss my ass the next time she wants Malto at her beck and call. She just wants the money for her campaign election. Bunch of shit if you ask me." Al was getting fidgeted something the dog picked up on instantly.

"I didn't ask nor did I hear what you just said. Go get some sleep you look like shit."

"No they are about to look like shit." Pointing to the men suited up in hazmat suits pulling panels off of the outside of the port-a-potty. "I hope they know how to dismantle one of those things without…"

"Having the shit hit the fan?" Eric chuckled.

"Yeah, something like that." Al reached down and told the dog to give. Taking the bone from the dog before giving a command in German, "Well, we are going to head out. Otherwise I will have to drag Malto out of here. He loves getting the praise when he hits on a spot. See ya' Eric."

"Yeah, see you later. Bye Matlo." Eric forgetting his position leaned down to pet the pouch, which caused Malto to growl. Quickly Eric snatched his hand back in mortification of what he was about to do.

"Really Eric? You need to pull your head out of your ass, go get some sleep before you do something really stupid."

"Yeah, sleep before something stupid."

Twenty minutes later Eric was pulling up in front of Susannah, AKA Sookie, Jugs Stackhouse most current residence; so much for not doing something stupid.


	4. Chapter 3

Eric pulled up to the standard suburban house. Two levels with a neat yard, there was an older woman in a yellow flowered house dress. Her graying hair hung long to the middle of her thickening waist in a fat braid. Her blue eyes were less brilliant than the woman from last night but there were striking resemblance between the two. Her face lined with wrinkles had the same heart shape and high cheek bones from the younger woman. The house dress little to conceal a nice figure for an older woman and it made Eric think of what the young Susannah would look like in 30 to 40 years. There was a hose in her hand and she was watering pots of all shape and sizes overflowing with flowers. A Yorkshire terrier was snapping at the water playfully while a Black Lab lazed away on the porch. Music flowed from the house, not your typical granny music, more suitable for the rave from last night.

Eric noted everything with a critical eye from years of being a street cop. The car sitting in the drive way matched physically along with the license plate. The dogs didn't look vicious but there was always a possibility for a protective streak to surface in any animal. In the relative quiet of the neighborhood it seemed the old woman was the only one up and about on this Saturday morning.

The woman stopped what she doing, and put a hand against her forehead to block the sun from her view. A scowl crossed her wrinkled face and briefly she looked back at the house with a worried glance. The Lab perked up his ears and slowly got to his feet, even the Yorkie stopped to look towards Eric.

He figured he was spotted and now was time to approach the house. Getting out of the car a dark blue sedan he swung his long legs to the pavement and walked over the property line. The older woman came to meet him at the edge of her property. Warily the dogs went with their mistress. They were barking up a storm and a young man with looks similar to the blond bombshell stuck his head out the door.

"Hey Gran, who is it?" The young man was in a pair of sweat pants and bare chested, he looked physically fit with a washboard stomach and well defined arms, from shoulders to wrists.

"I'm not sure." The older woman called over her shoulder. "Good morning." She greeted Eric in a questioning tone.

"Good morning, ma'am. I was wondering if you have a Susannah Stackhouse living in your residence." Eric stood on the side walk leaving enough space from the dogs as not to further aggravate them.

"The only people who call Sookie, Susannah are our pastor at church and police officers. Since you don't have the look of a man of the cloth, you must be a police officer." Her eye brow arched in almost a disapproving movement.

"Well, yes ma'am I am. Is Sookie here?" He used the familiar name of Susannah, the older woman noted his quickness. Eric glanced to the yellow car sitting in the drive way and back to the Gran.

"Yes, but she is inside right now taking a shower. How can _I_ help you?" It seemed to Eric the old woman was not going to invite him in for coffee, which he could desperately use right about then.

"Do you happen to know where your car was last night?" Eric pointed to the old beater sitting in the driveway.

"_I_ don't have a car any longer." She answered abruptly.

"So is that Mrs. Stackhouse's car then?" Eric tried again.

"Yes."

"Do you know where Mrs. Stackhouse was last night?" Eric realized the old woman was scared but was putting on a good front. Her hands were trembling slightly.

"Presumably with the car."

"Where was the car then?"

"I suspect you already know the answer to that question."

"Yes ma'am but since Mrs. Stackhouse is still under probation for what was it?"

"Manslaughter."

"It was your brother she killed wasn't it?"

"Congratulations Officer you did your homework or maybe not. In the report you read did it say anything about her being molested repeatedly by him or the fact she was a prostitute when he raped her or that she was high as a kite at the time. No, you didn't read any of that did you? I can see it in your eyes. My granddaughter has repeatedly paid for her crime. When she meets our maker he will judge her on her crimes but neither you nor I can inflict any punishment on her that she hasn't already inflicted on herself. Now are you ready to tell me what this is all about?"

Eric was silent for a moment digesting all the information the grieving woman told him. She was definitely still grieving but Eric doubted the grief was directed towards her brother's death. Mentally he gave himself a shake to finish what he came here for.

"She broke her probation last night by attending an illegal rave."

"Technically she gained permission to go dancing last night, which by the blisters on her feet I know she did dance. As far as the legality of the dancing she did is neither her nor there. Her PO said she could go dancing he didn't mention where she could or couldn't go. I know, I was there with her when she asked. She also has been in therapy for the last four months and has repeatedly talked about it with her therapist. Both of them thought it would be good for her to do something she used to love. And in a half an hour's time she has a toxic screen to go to. Her PO will determine from that toxic screen whether or not to further her probation or to finally stop this absurdity." She snapped at him.

"If I could just talk to Mrs. Stackhouse for a moment I would be grateful." Eric started to walk to the gate at the side of the white picket fence.

"Unless you have a warrant for something, then I suggest you take yourself off." The young man joined the dogs and woman.

"Jason, stop." Gran told the young man.

"No Gran this is how it all started last time. They come on the property by our good will and then the shit hit the fan. I am not going to allow her happiness to be screwed over again. Either he has an arrest warrant for her or he can go to-"

"Jason!" The woman put a hand on the young man's shoulder holding him back physically. "That is enough. I think the Officer understands what you are telling him and since he seems like a law abiding man he'll stay off our property." Turning to Eric. "Isn't that right?"

"Yes ma'am. I just wanted to talk to her about her association with DJ Billy C, that's all."

"That asshole is still around?" The shock in her voice reached so high it startled the dogs into barking again.

"Yes he is still around but I would like to say he is going away for a long time, yet I can't guarantee that right now." Sighing Eric put his hands in his pockets and kicked a stray rock that was out of place.

"It ain't right he is still walking the streets while Sook, spent nearly ten years in the slammer." Jason shut his trap as he heard the squeak of the porch door. All three people turned to look at the woman of their conversation centered around.

Quietly and shyly she nodded to Eric. In the light of day she looked like an angel, Eric thought. As much as a temptress she looked like last night; today she looked ethereal.


	5. Chapter 4

Sookie stood on the porch trying to compose herself. She had heard the dogs barking when she was dressing and the open windows allowed her to hear most of the conversation between all of the adults in the front. No longer did she really feel like an adult, everything was managed for her; time, money, friendships. They were all managed by someone else; at times she reverted back to the childish behaviors that landed her in trouble in the first place. She dressed quickly throwing on the first thing her hands landed on; an oversized black and white stripped floppy tank top, solid black vest over the top of that, and the jeans from last night. The only shoes she could find that wouldn't possible aggravate her blisters further were some Keds under her bed. As she was digging them out she heard Jason start to holler at the Officer. Just what the family needed was the whole neighborhood waking up to more trouble she caused. Sighing she slung the slip on shoes over her injured toes.

"Dear Lord, give me the strength to endure another day on this earth. Please watch over Gran and Jason allowing them the patience to love me once more. In your Son's name I pray, Amen." Every morning before leaving her room in the four months since she had returned, a prayer was sent from her lips like a spell cast from a witch's cauldron. She just wanted peace. Her life was so serene or so everyone thought but her therapist knew best.

As she left her room she noted she had four hours before her next counseling appoint and less than thirty minutes until her UA. Flipping her CD out of the player and replaced with Gran's more calming music. Enya floated out of the speakers, smiling to herself she stepped out on the front porch as she hear Billy's name. That was the moment she needed to start to compose herself.

Grinding her teeth, she stood on the front porch waiting for her brother to shoo away the unwanted guest. She had no want of discussing Billy with anyone other than her therapist and it had taken three of the four months of their relationship for her even begin to open up about all the things he had done to her. Her throat was convulsively swallowing, something she did when nearing a panic attack. Breathing was starting to become difficult and she knew everything would go black soon if she couldn't calm herself down.

"Waffles, come." The quiet command stopped the little Yorkshire from barking any longer. Bounding to the woman on the porch, Sookie all but collapsed next to the small animal.

"Now look what'da you done. She's having another panic attack! Asshole. Get the hell out of here." Jason screamed over his shoulder to the Officer. Scooping the woman into his arms he sat down on the wicker bench brushing her hair out of her face. The small dog leapt into Sookie's lap and began licking her hand.

"I know you are just doing your job, young man but really seeing unfamiliar people distresses her so sometimes. She was in isolation a lot of her prison time because she was in protective custody. Those women in there were cruel to her in so many ways. Please, just give us some time. I'm not sure what you want to ask Sookie about that DJ fellow but now is really not the time." Her eyes pleading her case more so than her words did.

Eric looked back to the porch where the young woman sat with a glazed expression on her face. It seemed like the lights were on but no one was home. He was perplexed because the woman he saw last night was nowhere near this batty. She had to have been on drugs, which would have been the only explanation for her odd behavior.

"I'm sorry ma'am but now would be best. Since I know she was at that rave last night, I can arrest her right now." Going back to his car, he radioed his dispatcher his situation and that he was going to take Susannah Stackhouse back into custody effective right now due to her odd behavior indicating drug use.

Pulling out his badge and hand cuffs he walked back to the property. Gran had disappeared into the house and he could hear her on the phone with presumable a lawyer.

"Cataliades I have paid you a ridiculous amount of money over the years for all sorts of stupid things. Get your ass down here right now or I am telling your wife about your affair with that floozy from the country club." There was a pause. "That's right, Yvette will know everything! Ten minutes that's all you get."

"Officer, I wouldn't step one foot on this side of the gate. That Lab may look friendly but he is part chow. I haven't tested my theory but I think he may bite if I tell him too." Jason mildly told Eric as if they were discussing the weather.

"Then you better call the dog back before I shoot it." Eric was bluffing but he figured Jason was bluffing more. The response he got was very different than he was expecting.

Sookie leapt off of Jason's lap and glared at Eric. For the first time their eyes locked. The rage that was hidden behind the glacier blues eyes floored him for a moment. Sookie, of her own accord walked to the edge of the property and lightly touch the Lab on the back of the neck. It was amazing to see the mere touch from her could settle such an animal.

"Rocky that's enough. I don't want you hurt because of me too." Her quiet words did betray the rage she was feeling towards this cretin.

"Are you ready to come with me Mrs. Stackhouse?"

"It is Miss Stackhouse, it is one of the more common mistakes in the file I assume you read. I have never been married."

"Fine, Miss Stackhouse are you ready?"

"I can't wear the cuffs."

"You are going to."

"Uh, that will be a problem."

"Why?"

"Another thing they left out of the file, I am allergic to nickel chromate. I have to have the zip tie cuffs." She looked at him blankly and was rubbing her wrists like she knew exactly how the metal was going to chafe on her skin.

"No deal." He clinked the metal around her wrist faster than either Jason or Sookie could blink. Eric spun her around and grabbed her other wrist. He noticed how small she really was when he finally was bringing her to the car at a rapid pace.

"Can I at least walk?" She whispered, with her head hung low.

Realizing he was carrying her without meaning to he sat her on the asphalt next to the car. Opening the back door she tried, unsuccessfully to sit inside without falling over.

Eric was getting into the driver's seat when he saw a haggard middle aged man stumble up the street. It had to have been the lawyer because he was carrying an equally haggard brief case. He drove up the street and waved to the old man.

"Here is my card. I will be expecting to see you at the police station." Eric flicked his card at the lawyer and continued to the station.


	6. Chapter 5

Jason stood up from the wicker bench as Officer Northman speed down the street. More than a little pissed he fisted his hands and punched the 4 by 4 post holding up the old overhang. Thinking hard and fast as his brain would allow; a bright idea popped into his head. Ever since his cousin Hadley had come out of the closet the neighborhood had shunned her. He on the other hand had thought it was hot his cousin was a lesbian and gave him a better social status with guys at work. Hadley told him every detail of the female anatomy; where to touch, suck, lick and pinch. This was invaluable information to the young man as he was quite clumsy walking the halls of his high school, his performance on the football field was attributed to his inability to walk a straight line; which helped him zig zag down the field away from everyone willing to trip him up.

Jason ran to his bedroom as the brilliant idea flourished into his head. Grabbing his jeans from the previous day, littering the floor with all of his other laundry, he found what he was looking for. The cell phone small and sleek had a chrome cover with his initials engraved on the case. It was his life line to the outside world, scrolling through the phone book quickly he shut his bedroom door so Gran wouldn't overheard his impending conversation.

"Hey Jason, what the fuck? I was in the middle of someone." Hadley's sharp East coast accent bit through the phone.

"Hopefully it was Sophie-Anne." Jason's accent was there but less pronounced and it didn't hurt Hadley's ear as he spoke.

"Yeah, it was. I haven't stepped out. What is so darm important you called at the butt crack of dawn on a Saturday morning?" Her voice raised an octave as she asked her next question. "Gran's okay; isn't she?"

"Gran's doing fine but on the hairy edge of a heart attack. Listen, some Officer Northman just showed up and hauled Sook off claiming she was at a rave last night. Her PO told her she could go to the rave. You and me both know Sophie-Anne is actually overseeing Sook's parole time. So what the fuck, was she set up?" Jason was calming down but eyeing the pack of cigarettes siting on his night stand. He had quit three weeks ago but now wishing he hadn't.

The phone became muffled as Hadley put her hand over the phone to question her longtime girlfriend about the fate of her cousin.

"Hey, remember when you told Lafayette Reynolds he could allow Sookie to go dancing, did you stipulate where she could or could not go?" Hadley wiped the juices of her lover off of her mouth and scooted out from in between her legs, letting Sophie-Anne know it was going to be one of _those _types of talks.

"I told Lafayette she could go dancing but no I didn't say where she had to go. Why what trouble did the girl get into this time?" Sophie-Anne plumped the fat feather pillow behind her head.

"Some Officer showed up this morning after a rave bust."

"Crap, if she was at the rave last night she should have been processed with everyone else this morning. I wonder why she wasn't snagged last night." Leaping gracefully her breasts bounced minimally and had very little sag. She hadn't aged gracefully at all; she fought tooth and nail to keep her twenty something body. At times she lost the battle and would end up under the knife of a good plastic surgeon. Hadley watched her ass sway slightly but was smart enough not to comment on how her ass was beginning to droop a little. It would mean hours in the gym for both of them, something Hadley didn't always have time for. Sophie-Anne walked to the kitchen to grab her own cell phone to find out what was going on with her Officer's. "Do you know which Officer took her into custody?"

"Yeah, Officer Northman." Hadley cringed, she had heard enough about Northman and it made her wonder at time if Sophie-Anne was interested in the man in a sexual way. When Soph started to rave about him, they ended up falling into bed having hot and fast sex.

"That son of a bitch. He was there just to make sure his partner didn't fuck up or die in the rave. God Damnit." She sat down on the edge of her bed with her back to Hadley. "Tell Jason, I will take care of this. And say 'hi' to your Gran for me."

Hadley relayed the message to Jason and told him she would be over to the shop later in the afternoon to do some final paper work on a piece she just finished.

When Sophie-Anne finally found Eric's cell phone number she was calm and centered something far more dangerous than her spontaneous temper. The phone rang twice before Eric picked it up.

"Hello, Chief." Eric's voice didn't have the East coast accent she was so accustomed to.

"Good Morning Officer Northman. I hear you have Susannah Stackhouse in your custody." Sophie-Anne was studying her nails thinking she would need to get a manicure before work Monday morning.

There was a long pause where she could almost hear the cogs working in his oversized skull. "Yes, she attended an illegal rave last night. I am bringing her in for questioning and a drug test. She seemed to have irrational behavior this morning when I spoke with her family."

"So she left the rave and you followed her to her house." The silky question made Eric's hair on the back of his neck stand up.

"I took her license plate number down as she drove off. I witnessed her at the rave and she didn't seem to have been using drugs but when I checked on her this morning she seemed altered." Eric was racking his brain trying to understand what Sophie-Anne's angle on this suspect's life.

"Do you often let suspects go so you can follow up with them later?" Her voice had a little more bit in it.

"No, typically I take the person of interest into custody right away. As I said she didn't seem to have been altered at the time of the rave. Yet" Eric wasn't able to finish before she lost her temper.

"Eric, you will deliver the girl to the care of Lafayette Reynolds by her appointment time in ten minutes otherwise consider yourself on suspension. Do I make myself clear Officer?" She paused briefly before continuing. "Did you Mirandize her?"

"I will take her to her appointment Chief, no I didn't Mirandize her. I wasn't taking her in for questioning; I just wanted her to get a drug test." Eric glanced into the rear view mirror towards the young woman in his custody. Wondering what her connection to the Chief was, and how badly he had just stepped in a big ole pile of steaming shit.

"Well it is a good thing for you that you didn't royally fuck up. I expect a full report about the events that led up to this misadventure by, oh let's say noon today." She snarled into the phone. Then hung up; as Hadley predicted, Sophie-Anne wanted hard and fast sex, leaving little doubt in Hadley's mind the desire Sophie-Anne felt for the Officer.

* * *

><p>Playlist for this chapter is grooveshark (dot) com (backslash) #(backslash) playlist (backslash) Passion (plus sign) And (plus sign) Poison (plus sign) Chapter (plus sign) 6 (back slash) 61782271<p> 


	7. Chapter 6

Eric had just pulled up to the parolee office. He sat in the car staring at the front doors to the building. They didn't look menacing but that didn't mean much. Looks could always be deceiving. He leaned his head against the rest of the driver's seat and sighed. It was going to be a long day after a long night, regretting his decision to follow Miss Stackhouse house wouldn't do him any good. Shaking his head and taking a deep breath he swallowed a bit of his pride. Opening his car door he peeked over into the back seat, the young woman who was just a few months younger than he was laid face down against his gray back seat. She seemed to be drooling a bit and her eyes were wide and unseeing. He knew she had to be on drugs but he wondered why the Chief had taken such a personal interest in Sookie. Shrugging his shoulders he stood up and opened the back door; took Miss Stackhouse by the shoulders, sitting her upright. She was unresponsive to him, no fight, and no notice of his presence. She was basically locked in her own mind and it made Eric feel a little sick inside. He had seen people like this more than once but not always when he was in uniform.

A large black man was rapidly approaching Eric's car and he braced himself; ready for a fight. Later after Eric thought about it, it really didn't make sense for someone to get into a fight right outside a parolee office. The guys face blanched a bit when he looked through the front window into the backseat where Sookie sat.

"Whatda fucking do to her?" The man roared at Eric.

"I cuffed her and tossed her in the back of my car." Eric's blood began to pound and indication to his body, a scuffle was about to happen.

"Give'r to me." The man was about to toss Eric out of the way when, Sookie snapped back to reality.

"Lafayette?" Her voice squeaked out.

"Yes, darling. I'm here." Lafayette gently said to her.

"You're her PO?" Eric's blood was pounding in his ears and all but shouted it.

Without looking at Eric, Lafayette nodded and scooted around him to go to Sookie's side.

"He used the cuffs." Sookie said leaning forward to show Lafayette her swollen red wrists.

"Officer I think I will take care of Miss Stackhouse from here. Please remove the cuffs." The look Lafayette shot Eric would have been lethal if he could have gotten away with it. But Lafayette had heard too many complaints from his clients about the lack of respect Officer Northman had for parole's or parole officers. So the look was barely civil and it took a huge effort not to look at the Officer with disgust.

Lafayette had been waiting at the entrance of the building since Jason had given him the heads up Eric Northman had absconded with Sookie. It was hard for him to sit in his office and wait for his cousin's best friend to show up. He had known of Sookie since the time he was in short breeches. Tara talked of nothing but Sookie and as an adult he continued to hear about her until Tara was about 20. Then like overnight he heard nothing more about Sookie Stackhouse but he read plenty in the newspaper about her. Tara refused to talk about Sookie to anyone and most of the family assumed they had a falling out prior to Sookie's arrest and incarceration. Lafayette found out more about Sookie 10 years later when she was released into the half-way house he was in charge of. She was a meek little thing and it was hard for him to believe she was capable of being a hooker; it was inconceivable she was able to overpower her Uncle and bash him in the head repeatedly, effectively killing him. There were a lot of inconsistency with her appearance, demeanor, and size which didn't match up to the crimes she was convicted of. But Lafayette had been an Officer for long enough to see drugs were a powerful mask for who was really taking them.

Sookie whimpered as Eric uncuffed her. The twenty minute car ride had done enough damage to her wrists to leave them red and raw. She didn't automatically rub them as Eric would have expected. Gently she folded her hands into her lap and waited; for what he didn't know.

Lafayette nudged Eric out of the door jam and placed his hand within the car for Sookie to hold on to. It was like an adult getting a little kid out of a car.

While this was all going on Eric was able to give the Parolee Officer a once over. He was about 35 or so, a tasteful stud in his left ear, weekend clothes, dark tennis shoes of good quality, and a wedding band on his left hand. With the exception of the earring he was like every other PO he had ever crossed paths with.

Sookie was out of the car and standing a breadth width away from Lafayette. For some unknown reason this upset Eric, his first conclusion the young woman was screwing her PO for favors; it wasn't like he hadn't heard of the abuse of power before.

"Are you going to be okay here Miss Stackhouse?" Eric automatically felt a bit protective of her. It baffled Eric and embarrassed him. When he was embarrassed he put on his armor, emotional protective armor to hide inside. His mother was forever warning him not to do it but still it was a habit hard to break. "Of course I could just take you into the department building, for your drug test."

"I'll be fine Officer." Sookie said without hostility. Yet she wouldn't turn to look at him and stared straight into the chest of PO. Her arms were at her side and it took all the effort in the world not to slip them around her PO's chest, she wanted comfort, contact, anything but this uncomfortable presence of the Officer hovering behind her.

"Is there any paper work I need to take custody of Miss Stackhouse?" Lafayette angled himself so Sookie was standing more to the side of him and he could direct his questions to Officer Northman.

"She wasn't under arrest." Eric stated flatly, but in a challenging facial expression made the corners of his eyes crease.

"Well," Lafayette coughed slightly to diffuse the building tension in the conversation. "Thank you for dropping off Miss Stackhouse. We must be running she has a 12:30 appointment with her counselor and an 8:30 Drug test to pass. If you'll excuse us _Officer_?"

Sookie had taken long strides away from the two men to the pick-up truck zooming into the parking lot. Both of the men recognized the man in the pick-up truck as Jason Stackhouse. He had the two dogs from the yard this morning and was pulling up to a halt a good distance away from Officer Northman. Jason knew that tangling with the law more than necessary would put you in a whole heap of trouble.

"You brought her?" Sookie held out her arms for the small emotional support dog she had rescued while in prison. Since she was in protective custody for a long period of time, the prison psychologist had suggested to the Sargent she was in need of a companion. So the Safe Harbor team was consulted about her participation within the inmate dog handler group. She was an excellent foster mom for the dogs. But one in particular bonded very well with her. Waffles, the lovable but neglected Yorkshire terrier, had made an instant connection with her. Then the Safe Harbor team asked her to do the impossible; train two dogs at once. So she was locked in her cell with two of the most wonderful animals ever. Rocky was a neurotic, freaked out Lab who had been neglected to the point of near death. The two dogs comforted one another but more to the point they comforted Sookie. She had begged the Safe Harbor team to allow her to keep them since she was weeks from her release into but there was already a family who was lined up to adopt each dog.

It was a joyous surprise for Sookie when the adoptive family was her own. Gran and adopted Waffles whereas Jason had adopted Rocky. The personality of each dog had instantly clicked with both Gran and Jason. Rocky and Waffles were able to continue to see each other and Sookie knew she would be able to see them again once her time was over. It was bitter sweet for the remaining two months of her jail sentence. The six months she was in a half-way house, she was able to see the dogs at her job because it was a family owned company where she worked at.

Jason was ever quick to the point, "Take Waffles and go do your drug test. I will be back in two hours to bring you home. _Do not _talk to the cop any more than you have too. Sophie-Anne took care of him this time but I don't want to call in too many favors from her, it might bite us in the ass later." He handed his sister the yappy little bitch and gave Sookie a quick kiss on the cheek. "Two hours Sook."

With that he left just as quickly as he came. Sookie cradled the little dog in her arms and walked to the front of the parolee office. She didn't even give Officer Eric Northman a second glance.

Lafayette smiled on the inside by the maturity Sookie showed. She was in her right to cause a ruckus about the false imprisonment or the rough handling by the Officer but she just left it all alone in favor of continuing on her path to freedom.

"Excuse me Officer. I have an appointment I need to attend to." Lafayette walked to the front of the building leaving Officer Northman in the dust.

Eric mumbled to himself about the shit hole he had dug himself. It would be several days later when he really realized how big of a shit hole he really was in.


	8. Chapter 7

Short chapter-Sorry have to cook dinner. :)

* * *

><p>Sookie had successfully passed her drug test and then an impromptu lie-detector test. So went the life of a convict. It felt like at times she worked to pay for the tests she had to take to be deemed fit for life back in society. Thankfully her Gran was paying her the minimum amount and withholding a lot of her earnings in a 401K, something the system couldn't seem to find a way to drain.<p>

Jason had picked up Sookie two hours after his initial departure. He wasn't in the mood to talk to her and he raced her to the next appointment of her ever so busy schedule. He was in the middle of a load but the other guy who he worked with would pick up the slack for the twenty minutes he was gone.

Gran had owned SS Plating for years. It was a blessing and a curse. The small family owned company struggled with paying bills, keeping low paid workers, and producing high quality plating. They did everything from silver plating on crappy metal to high end finishes on airplane parts. It had taken Gran the better part of the 80's to get in good with the Federal Aviation people so she could get the contracts to plate certain airplane parts.

Sookie and Jason had spent many weekends and evenings in their teen years working under the table to help Gran keep the shop afloat. Sookie had advanced in chemistry while in high school; hence when the quality department was implemented she was the one who formatted all the titrations and quality control systems. Jason on the other hand was handier with lifting weights all day, so he was up on the line working with the other employees.

The funny thing about it was most of the workers were felons it didn't bother Gran about the workers influence on her grandkids. She figured they had paid their debt to society and were now ready to become part of life outside of lock up. When Sookie was convicted on murder and drug charges she had a lot of soul searching to do about the type of people she had around her granddaughter. At one point after the trial but before Sookie's sentencing Gran fired about a quarter of her staff for no good reason other than they were former drug addicts. Sookie pleaded with Gran that the staff was not to blame for her drug habit but a semester abroad to Demark.

It was nearly six years later that Sookie sent Gran a friend from prison. Arlene Folwer was a brash unnatural red head with an attitude a mile long but she was good with parts, she could figure out Tetris puzzles like no other. Her capable hands could figure out the maximum amount of parts per square inch of tank. She could carefully place pieces on a rack to plate with ease. Gran was happy with the woman until Gran found out she was in prison for possession and distribution within a half a mile from a school building.

Jason had pled with Gran about her irrational prejudices; using logic like 'Well are ya goin' have Sookie back to work when she springs the pen?'. It stumped Gran for a while and in the end she began to hire more convicts. Those who were with Gran for the duration of Sookie's trail and continued on afterwards were promised jobs for as long as they wanted them. Gran even kept Arlene who was very apt to running her mouth while her hands were busy.

So Jason was in the middle of plating some tiny Christmas ornaments for the local mall. Even though it was the beginning of September the orders for Christmas were late. Everyone except her was working today. Even Gran was carefully wrapping the aluminum bulbs with tissue paper, to help get the turn around on the product. It was a big deal for Jason to pick Sookie up and deliver her to the counselor's office. Therefore she was quiet as Jason ranted about damn police officers and stupid appointments. He wasn't being cruel intentionally but it was upsetting Sookie and she was thankful when he screeched up to the two story brown stone a few miles away from the parolee office.

Sitting outside her counselor's office she tried to get the kinks out of her shoulders. It had been a wonderful night of dance but she didn't think the cost to her conscience or the pressure this morning had put on Gran and Jason was worth her doing it again. Waffles in her lap snoozing peacefully while Sookie's right hand slowly stroked the soft fur; her left hand was holding a magazine defaming the rich and famous for being rich and famous.

"Well get in here little girl." The Doctor hollered from the jam of her office. The smallish woman was gnarly on the outside but as soft as a marshmallow on the inside.


	9. Chapter 8

Walking into the therapist's office was routine and calming. The fern plant in the corner had flourished in the past summer months. Sookie knew even without looking on the underside of the leaves they would be dotted up and down with little black dots, the spores from the fern plant; an indication the plants health was good. She often compared herself to the plant in the beginning of her sessions; the fern was droopy and neglected. After a few weeks of sessions Sookie brought a watering can for the good old Doctor. The older woman just raised an eyebrow at the gift. Then she calmly stated she couldn't accept gifts for herself. Immediately Sookie saw away around the problem, "The watering can isn't a gift for you but the fern; you just need to remember to water it more often."

Still the woman wouldn't budge until Sookie left the office, only to return a few minutes later. She had filled the watering can. Going straight to the fern she poured in a measured amount of water and then placed the watering can artfully next to the droopy fern. Over the months it was routine for the Doctor to put water in the can prior to the session and Sookie would water the plant. It was a silly routine but something that Sookie looked forward to; taking care of the plant.

Picking up the watering can from in front of the plant Sookie poured for a count of three, satisfied the plant would live to see another week she went and sat on the love seat angled away from the window. Dr. Ludwig sat in her seat, which always caused Sookie to smile because of the sheer size overwhelmed the older woman. Still she looked like a wrinkly child sitting in her father's chair. Waffles was wandering in circles on the love seat scratching here and there trying in vain to fluff the cushion to fit her small body.

"How was dancing?" Dr. Ludwig asked ever to the point.

"Dancing was great and I faced Billy without being tempted. That was what the dancing was for right? I mean you wouldn't have allowed me to go to the rave if I wasn't ready to see him without falling back into the same traps. Right?" Sookie curled her legs under her and snuggled into the love seat similarly to what Waffles had just done without the spinning in circles.

"I don't allow you to do anything. You are a grown woman. Yes, you are probation but you still make the decisions." The Doctor's hands rested on top of Sookie's very thick file. Even though they had only been seeing one another for a little over six months, the file could have tumbled a house with its weight. The confidential file could have the same effect with the information it contained. Names she named as John's during her brief career as a call girl; if the information became public knowledge would have damaged households, careers, and the mortal souls of many males she had serviced.

"I know I am a grown woman, responsible for my decisions but it doesn't seem that way. The Judge, Lafayette, Hell even Sophia-Anne have more of a say so in my life. It sucks." Sookie was sullen, she was starting to disassociate from the here and now.

"Tell me about the color of the walls." The distraction worked and brought Sookie back to the present. It took Sookie less than five minutes to describe the walls; color, texture, and pattern. "So why do you feel like you have no control over your life? You went dancing last night, something you have wanted to do for a long time if I am correct."

"I did go dancing and that part was wonderful. It was just this morning that was like living a nightmare all over again."

"What do you mean 'living a nightmare'? Why was this morning different than any other time you had to see Lafayatte?" Ludwig pushed her glasses up her nose a bit and opened Sookie's file and began to scribble furiously across a seemingly blank page.

"There was a bust at the rave last night. Which I am pretty grateful because that proves to me Sophia-Anne listened when I told her about Billy being back in town. But I think I was set up by her. When I mentioned the rave to her I thought she was only going to send me there for recon. I never thought in a million years she would have one of her officers come to the house this morning to arrest me. It was like I was working alone there. She said if I went dancing I would be protected and nothing bad would happen to me."

"I don't trust Sophia-Anne, just between you and I. She seems unsteady. But go on."

"Well this morning I was getting ready to go see Lafayette, and this officer shows up at Gran's house."

"You are still calling it Gran's house. Why?"

"I know I grew up there, but that was ten years ago. As much as she left my room the same, I am different. That room belonged to a little girl. I am a hardened criminal now, a murderess." A harsh laugh came from Sookie's mouth; there was no mirth behind the noise.

"Hmmm." The Doctor scratched more words across the paper. "So an officer showed up at your house. What went on from there?"

"Like always Gran and Jason went and tried to diffuse the situation instead of allowing me to handle my own problems. I think I want them to handle my problems but then I get resentful as they do it. Their ways are not my ways anymore. We used to do everything the same. But I have had too many different experiences from them not to have my own style." Sookie shrugged as if being an individual was a no brainer for her.

"But you let them take care of the situation. How?"

"I stood on the porch until the guy was basically screaming at Jason, and then the next thing I knew Waffles was licking my hand and I heard the Officer tell Jason he was going to shoot Rocky. I don't know what happened. I just snapped into action and went and got up in his face. Then within a blink of an eye he literally was hauling me off to his car. It wasn't even a patrol car but like his personal car. There were hamburger wrappers under the seats and everything. I zoned out again." Sookie was getting heated up. Something she never allowed herself to do, once she was revved up it was really hard to tone it back. "He put the regular cuffs on me. Look," Sookie held her wrists forward so the doctor could take a look at them.

"Did Lafayette take a picture of your wrists?" Ludwig was scribbling more on a clean page of paper now.

"Yeah, but what good will it do? I am just one convict."

"Right but when a voice joins a cause; those voices can turn into a mighty roar. But let's focus on last night. How did you feel as you danced?"

The session ended a few minutes later after Sookie's hour was over. She wasn't quite sure how she was going to get back to Gran's house so she lead Waffles around on the grass outside the brown stone building contemplating how long it would take to walk. Just then an all too familiar car pulled up.


	10. Chapter 9

Sookie drew in a deep breath and stared in disbelief as Officer Northman stepped out the car. His presence was a hard pill to swallow for her but he didn't seem like he was on duty. He looked across the street; then up and down it before coming up the walk. Mumbling to himself about red headed bitches and bombshell blondes, he didn't really look in her direction. She was partially hidden behind the large oak tree in the center of the yard. He kept walking undisturbed by her slight presence. Then he opened the door and quietly shut it behind him.

Sookie stood in the yard a bit baffled. She wondered what in the hell he was doing there. Why he had arrived and gratefully but suspicious of his apparent dismissal of her. Looking towards the door she thought to herself for a moment of going in to confront him about why he was there. Thinking that might land her back in jail she crouched next to the hedges and followed them around the corner of the house. Dr. Ludwig's therapy was the only type of business done in the quiet home in the middle of suburban America. The office where Dr. Ludwig met her clients was out of view from the street but the way the angle of the house allowed a peeping Tom to sneak peeks into the window.

Eric Northman appeared in the office and as tiny as Dr. Ludwig was Eric was equally large. He looked like a giant sitting on the love seat whereas Sookie only took a small corner of the couch. The way the couch was angled away from the window, Eric couldn't see Sookie crouching behind the hedges. She stood there transfixed watching the scene develop in front of her. Sweat was dripping down her back and causing a small pool to puddle in her bra; heat was not an issue. Terrified that Dr. Ludwig was talking to the Officer about her; she stood there quivering from head to toe.

She was just about ready to march into the office and fire the miniature woman as her therapist when a tear rolled down Eric's cheek. Quickly he brushed it away leaving Sookie to question if she really just saw the big brute cry. He looked like he was holding his breathe, a tale tells sign of someone crying.

Her phone vibrated in her purse causing her to squeak out loud at the unexpected sensation. She clasped her hand over her mouth and bolted for the front of the brown stone before she could be seen or caught. Sitting in the grass in front of the tree she pulled Waffles into her lap and breathed a sigh of relief. Reaching into her bag she saw the text was from Tara.

**Picking u up in 10 min b ready. Tara**

The phone read 12 minutes after 1, so she figures she was transfixed for close to 15 minutes by Officer Northman.

What the hell did Officer Eric Northman have to cry about?


	11. Chapter 10

Waiting the front yard took every ounce of Sookies courage and energy. The adrenaline rush she felt as she watch the therapy session from the wrong side of the glass had left her a minute or two after she fled the window. Bouncing from her heels to the tips of her toes depleted the rest of her energy leaving her weary. Waffles starched at her bare legs, an indication the tiny pooch wanted to be picked up.

There were so many questions running through her mind as she waited for Tara to show up. Shifting her weight restlessly from foot to foot she cuddled Waffles against her chest. Relief had washed over her when she watched the tear fall from Officer Northman's eye. It meant Dr. Ludwig wasn't betraying her doctor-patient confidentially. Yet she was still bothered that he was seeing her therapist but I guess ownership of the therapist was a moot point as long as he didn't realize she was also seeing the tiny bristly woman.

The minutes dragged on. Tara was running late but there wasn't anything Sookie could do about it. She went and sat on the step of the brown stone building. There was a booming laugh that reverberated against the panes of the glass. She supposed whatever sadness Officer Northman was gripped by must have passed as it was his masculine tone which could be heard.

Another sound peaked Sookie's interest a few seconds later, a car backfired in the distance and a minute or so afterwards the car responsible for the sound pulled to a stop behind Officer Northman's car. Tara rolled up in Nova painted in patches of bondo Grey and the original Green. The car was ancient when they were kids but it continued to run between Jason and few of the other guys at the shop she hadn't been stranded yet.

"Get in; we hafta head back to the shop. Gran has all hands on deck. We have to get those stupid Christmas bulbs out before the end of the day." Tara had become just as brusque as Gran in the years of Sookie's absence.

"I have a skirt and nice blouse on. We better stop at Gran's house for my shit." Sookie's language was more coarse and vulgar when she was with Tara. She had been one of three people whom had visited her in prison; it was easy to be more herself with Tara than both Gran and, most of the time, Jason.

"Gran brought some ripped up jeans and an old t-shirt with her this morning. You are gonna wear them." Tara replied as she did a U turn in the middle of the nearest intersection.

The drive was quick and quiet; Sookie had appreciated her friendship with Tara while she was locked up but quickly realized they had little in common after her release from prison. It was difficult to be close with someone who felt you owed them friendship only out of gratitude.

Tara had married some jerk right after Sookie was sentenced. Franklin was out of this world, kind and considerate; unless he was drinking. He finally quit drinking after seven years of marriage and two kids; only to leave Tara for a younger version of herself. It was a bitter pill to swallow when he took the kids from her and refused to pay any kind of maintenance. She was a 28 year old Divorcee; something frowned upon in their little town. There wasn't much anyone could do for her, she didn't have the money to go after Franklin in court to get the kids back and visitation was limited to weekends with the occasional holiday thrown in here and there when Franklin was feeling generous.

Tara was devastated when the kids were taken, and Sookie really couldn't blame Franklin completely. There were a couple of incidences over the years of the kids having bruises from spankings or other disciplines. The kids were questioned the three or four times when it had been noticed by a teacher or child care provider and the answer was always the same 'Momma did it'. Sookie knew how Tara's parents had raised her with the philosophy of 'spare the rod and spoil the child'. It seemed the apple hadn't fallen far from the tree.

Pulling into the parking lot, the building it seemed had only grown greyer over the years. There were flecks of paint scattered randomly over the cement blocks holding the small company together. The shop dog lazily raised his head from the top of his dog house, growling slightly at Waffles when Sookie got out of the Nova. The bars over the windows were once painted black but had faded to a dull pewter grey in the year since the initial paint was brushed on with care in the early 80's. Smallish hand prints randomly imprinted the different pieces of concrete leading to the entrance of the building. Jason and Sookie had followed the cement guys all day, so many years ago, when they showed up to put in the sidewalk. The men shooed the kids away repeatedly throughout the day only to allow them to do their hand prints at the end of the day. Sookie smiled slightly as she saw Jason in her mind on that day.

The stinky smell of bitter acids and super strong soaps assaulted her nose as she walked in the front door to the shipping office. Old Victor sat at the wizen computer hen pecking at the keyboard, the shipping manager had been old when she was a child and like everything else around the building most of the employees were equally old. Sookie ran through the production floor bending and swooping out of the way of the racks laden with Christmas bulbs drying in the walkway in her direct path to Gran's office. On the oak desk, which had belonged to her great-grandfather, were scattered invoices and random bits of paper. Gran sitting in a worn chair typed swiftly on her keyboard, the letters were so faded most were not visible any longer. Without pausing Gran nodded to the private bathroom leading off of her office, indicating Sookie's clothes were in there.

Waffles went to the small lump of blankets in the corner of the office when she was sat down. Spinning and fluffing the material caused Gran to pause in her typing and chuckle at the dog's behavior. Sookie was ticked that Gran would stop working to smile at the dog but not acknowledge her granddaughter's presence verbally only a jerky nod of the head. Restraining her temper she marched into the bathroom and changed, brushing her hair up into tight bun she snapped a rubber band around the thick mass. Looking around on the floor she found a worn pair of sneakers which she slipped on without any socks. Grimacing at the coarse feeling she tried to brush it off as she headed to the production floor.

Arlene was talking the ear off another ex-con while they pulled the fragile looking bulbs off the aluminum hangers. She was twice as fast as any of the other people working with the bulbs and had half as many scratches on her pieces than anyone too. Sookie and Arlene would often race one another and the winner would get a foot rub from the loser, today Sookie wouldn't race for fear of Arlene's face if she lost. She went to check on her brother who was sloshing rinse water around as he repeatedly plunged the aluminum racks into the water in hopes of rinsing whatever chemical off before plunging the rack into the next bath of chemical. His brow was dripping sweat with his effort. She knew from experience his shoulders would ache come night as would his thighs as he continually did squats all day going from tank to tank.

"Hey Jase," Sookie yelled over the music blaring from one of the more recent additions to the building. Jason had put in stereo with an intercom system a few years ago, he was tired of the smallish radio perched on a stool too wobbly to hold anyone's ass but just suitable for the four pound vintage radio.

"Hey Sook, we are good up here. Just tell Arlene to rack up another three rounds, we gotta get these damn bulbs outta here. I'm sick of looking at them. I figure we'll all be out of here in a couple of hours. Tara get to you alright?" Jason hollered over the wail of the guitar from the speakers. Sookie just nodded and gave him the thumbs up sign and then high tailed it off the production line for the racking area. She relayed the message to Arlene and went to work gently squeezing the springs hold the bulbs in place, effectively releasing the bulbs from the rack. Squeeze, release, wrap. Squeeze, release, wrap. Squeeze, release, wrap.

The pattern didn't stop until close to 9 that night. Arlene had long since been gone, Tara had left for Synagogue, and all the other employees had left near 5. Jason worked the chemicals; Sookie un-racked and racked the aluminum springs, while Gran continued to click away at the keyboard. It was boring work for all three and each was exhausted by the time they stumbled out of the building to head home. Waffles was cradled in Sookie's arms as Jason steered the little family to Gran's house.


	12. Chapter 11

Chapter 12

It had been a couple of weeks since Sookie's rave night had occurred. Her probation hearing was Monday, as it was Friday night; she had all weekend to sit on pins and needles. To avoided the uncomfortable anxiety of waiting, Sookie had started making Christmas presents for her Gran, brother and a few of the folks at work. There were 12 Christmas bulbs too scratches to send back to the customer. Sookie had the_ pleasure_ of driving the bulbs to the local mall owner and explaining why the dozen bulbs were not in with the rest of the order.

The owner of the mall was a really nice guy, tall, shaved head and the most beautiful purple colored eyes. His name was John Quinn. He had been somewhat of a local folk hero from a fire years ago. When two little girls were trapped in an apartment on the second floor, he had burst through the door in time to save the two from the dangerous fire. She had even heard the story blow by blow from Jason during one of their visitation times. He seemed genuinely friendly and polite. One of the best parts of the man was his temper. It seemed to be fairly even and he hadn't given Sookie grief over the lost bulbs. Although he did take close to three hours inspecting the bulbs and insisted Sookie had to wait and watch while he did so.

Initially Sookie was apprehensive being the same room, alone, with this man or any man really. But he put her at ease as he made small talk about the beauty in giving simple gifts for Christmas. The bulbs were his design he boldly boasted at one point, which caused Sookie to blush for some stupid reason. In the end he told her the work could not be faulted and he had initially made allowances for three dozen bulbs to be damaged or red tagged. Pleased with the work he cut her a check right then and there. He even added a bonus for Sookie and Gran to come shop at one of the stores with a hundred dollar gift card.

Stuttering furiously she thanked John for his business and walked out of the mall in a bit of a daze. Normally it took closer to 60 days to receive payment for any work completed. It was one of the great down falls when running your own business, Gran had complained about over the years.

Gran gave Sookie one of her rare smiles when she was handed the check. The shop would live to see another day, she said almost sadly as she marched off to her car heading towards the bank. That was the Monday following the rave. Gran was trying to be kinder to Sookie, but it was a struggle. She was getting older and it seemed the older she became the harder it was to forgive stupid mistakes of her grandchildren. Jason was a little better than Sookie but they both had disappointed Gran over the years causing a callous on her heart.

Every Sunday at mass Gran had prayed for patience and inner strength but the only thing which have seemed to come from the prayers were more trails of patience and a failing heart. Old Victor from the office had sent her to the doctor a few months ago after a dizzy spell. The doctor was not encouraging with the outcome. He told her either to slow down or be in a pine box by Easter. She truly had tried handing the business over to Jason but he didn't have much sense with numbers and she feared the shop would be closed within a few months. Sookie once off of probation would probably leave the shop, for broader horizons. Although it would have made the most sense for her to stay and take over the shop, either way Gran wasn't quite ready to leave the company to her grandkid's so she had made other plans for the business.

Sookie was beading minute beads onto translucent string, while Gran snored in her worn rocking chair. There was low music playing in the back ground, classical Christmas music and softly Sookie hummed to the tunes. Jason was getting ready to head out with his good friend, Hoyt. For some reason the pair seemed to have a bromance that wouldn't stop. Stepping out from his room, Jason was dressed in western wear from head to toe. The sight caused Sookie to chuckle under her breathe. He had so little fashion sense it was amazing his socks match half as much as they did. The hat perched on his head was a size or too small, his collared shirt had a lip stick stain on the side, his jeans were frayed and worn making him look like a hobo rather than a rodeo star. His boots were the only authentic nice piece of apparel which he wore.

"Where are you and Hoyt going tonight?" Sookie asked in hushed tones, not wanting to wake up Gran who continued to snore like a freight train at this point.

"There is a dance club about 25 miles away we were going to hit tonight." Jason shifted uncomfortably.

"What is the name of the club?" Sookie was always interested in new places to dance at, even though her last dancing experience still sent chills up her spine.

"I don't think you know it." He answered evasively, shifting his glance ever so cautiously to Gran.

"Well try me." Sookie pestered.

"Umh, well see I really don't know the name of it. But Hoyt knows where we are going." Jason glanced at his watch willing Hoyt to show up, fetching him from the mini interigration his sister was giving him.

"That's stupid you don't even know the name of the club." Sookie huffed and looked at the needle piercing the small bead.

"He's going to a titty club Sookie, leave it be." Gran answered mid-snore. A soft smile played at the corners of her mouth.

Jason blushed furiously and stomped to the front porch where he lit a cigarette to wait for Hoyt. Sookie's mouth had dropped when Gran answered the question of the club Jason was heading to and then chuckled when Gran announced she knew because of the cologne he had put on was the same as last time he went out 'dancing'.

Gran got up stretched and went to give her grandson a kiss on his cheek before he left. She came back in telling Sookie she didn't want to fall back asleep in the rocking chair and she would be heading to bed. Patting Sookie on the shoulder she headed to bed. It saddened Sookie her Gran had yet given her a hug or a kiss on the cheek in the five months since she had been home. As if Waffles could read Sookie's mind the dog jumped into her lap, scattering hundreds of small beads left and right. The dog put her paws on her shoulder and carefully licked the tears that streamed down Sookie's face unnoticed until then.

"I'm alright, Waffles." Sookie said as she buried her face in the small body of fur. "Hopefully we can start looking for our own place come Tuesday."

Rocky lifted his head from the dog pad by the door and barked madly as the tone of Hoyt's car squeaked to a halt in front of the house. Sookie went and stood on the porch, with Waffles in her arms and Rocky at her side. As white and cowboyish Jason was, Hoyt was the opposite. His dark tan offset by the stark white shirt made him look Latino, more so than he normally did. Flashing Sookie a wave and smile he took her breathe away. There could never be anything between them but Hoyt was such a flirt sometimes he sent her heart racing.

Unbeknownst to her, Hoyt had heard some of the stories of her lewd past from co-workers at the money management firm he worked at and one of his uncles. He had his own fantasies about her and none of them were appropriate to talk about with the woman's brother. The two had been friends since high school, when they played football together. It had disappointed Hoyt when Jason had been made Quarterback for the team. Hoyt had ambition to be an all-star Quarterback and continue on to college with a full time scholarship. But life hadn't worked out like that. Hoyt had a better aptitude to tackle shit, and ended up getting a partial scholarship to junior college. It wasn't too bad and he did earn a degree in business management. The degree was going to come in handy in about two weeks when Gran sold him the Stackhouse Plating Company.

He smiled to himself as he drove off, thinking about all the different ways he could 'manage' his new employee's.


End file.
